The present invention relates to display devices and is particularly concerned with an ornamental device that simulates fish swimming in a fishbowl.
The attractiveness of a fishbowl with swimming fish is well known. Indeed, sometimes the effect of the constant motion of the colored fish is so soothing as to be somewhat hypnotic. However, the keeping of live fish on display is troublesome. Not only must the water in the bowl be replenished and, at times, changed, but the fish must also be fed from time to time. Also, on occasion a fish is attacked by disease and must then be promptly removed from the bowl. Further, there is often danger of the bowl being upset with consequent wetting of and damage to surrounding objects. For the above-mentioned and other reasons, many people would not consider keeping live fish.